Talk:Geth Dropship
Tullis, do you think you'll be able to fly a geth dropship in Mass Effect 2 or 3? If you have any info (or just want to annoy me), tell me as soon as possible. ::Dear Anonymous, no one has any factual or based information on that... however, I seriously doubt it -- 100% positive it won't be a game mechanic. Perhaps such a thing may be enabled in ME1 as well as ME2 by modifications. :: 03:56, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Dropship Image I somewhat agree that the image of the dropship (image below) is obscured in the entire landscape - but it might look better if I cropped the background. Is there a point in doing it? Or do you prefer just using the current one? --silverstrike 16:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the current one is best, because it shows the ship in flight and only one is ever shown clinging to the side of a building. --Tullis 16:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll leave it alone. I think that the images can be deleted... --silverstrike 16:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Is it all right if I switch some other pictures around and then delete the rest? Juliana Baynham in particular has a truckload of pics. --Tullis 16:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Of course, I upload allot in the hope that at least a few will fit the wiki criteria. I think that we should delete duplicates and low resolution ones. ::::If I had any guideline for taking the screenshots, then maybe most of them would of been relevant. (what about he rest of the character images I mentioned in the screenshot talk page? Should I remove that section, or do you want me to continue taking shots?) --silverstrike 17:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm very sorry. There are some guidelines at the top of the Talk:Screenshots page, but I'll see if I can write up some more, especially for character shots. I generally go by: look at the shots we already have, but as you've proved, we can certainly improve on them so that's not much of a guideline. Another guideline might be: what's cinematic but also shows the character / situation off best? The current character images list is fine, and as always, screenshots are certainly appreciated. --Tullis 18:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Those are more tips on the technicality of how to take interesting screenshots, then guidelines on what elements we want to show in the screenshots: should the character face the "camera", while making hand gestures, looking in some direction, etc. I think that we should go through what we think are good shots, and try to build such a guideline. ::::::I also fix my shots a little, so they won't be too dark, emphasize details, etc (and technically, I have no idea if what I do is good, but so far I didn't hear any complaints, so it seem to work...) --silverstrike 20:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::I've added some specific guidelines to Talk:Screenshots for taking character shots. Hopefully that's a start, we can expand on those as necessary. --Tullis 13:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Looks like a start. I think that we should remove (or move) this discussion it became redundant on this talk page... ::::I can shift it to Talk:Screenshots if you like. --Tullis 14:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll add a summery of this discussion on the Talk:Screenshots page - there is no point including this entire discussion. --silverstrike 16:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Geth behaviour toward Sovereign in relation to this article Maybe remove the quotes on "god", from what I can tell, to the geth, Sovereign really is a god. On Feros, in the Exo-Geni building they were seen bowing down (praying?!?!?) to a claw shaped object (an altar?!?!?) with a glowing light in the middle of it, underneath which they had placed a few human corpses (as an offering or sacrifice?), and it is possible, at least from a certain angle to watch these geth sit there, but if you get too close, they attack. Upon investigation of this altar, (thats what that thing is, what else is it) Tali remarks that "this structure has significance for the geth" and a comment about "a higher power". That higher power, is obviously Sovereign, and the claws altars are even built by beings the geth build in turn, for example husks. Obviously, in geth beliefs, Sovereign is a god, and only THEIR god, not the husks god, yet the geth took the time to program their husks to build altars to Sovereign. (On an uncharted planet, the husks at the research camp had built an altar to Sovereign). They obviously view Sovereign as a god. So what is the quarrel with the quotes? Well, they imply that Sovereign is not really a god to the geth (we all know that it is not a god at all, but the geth think it is) and that clearly is not true, considering the geth actually worship this monstrosity. Therefore, it would make better sense to actually show how sick the geth are by removing the quotes. Sovereign isn't just something to laugh about to these synthetics, these psychotic AIs literally believe that he is god, and worship him accordingly. 19:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, couple things. First off, I see no problem having the quotes up. The geth view the Reapers as gods, the rest of the galaxy (and the audience, ie us) do not. Simple enough. All the quotes imply is that the other characters do not view Sovereign and the Reapers as gods. They don't really imply that the geth don't see him as a god, and as for implying "that Sovereign is not really a god to the geth", that makes it sound more like it's coming from Sovereign's point of view, and of course he doesn't consider himself a god. Also, how do we know that the husks don't view Sovereign as a god, and that the geth don't consider the Reapers the husk's gods as well? You haven't really presented any evidence to that effect. I mean, the husks are programmed to build the alters, why wouldn't they also be programmed to use them to venerate the Reapers? But first and foremost my question is: why is this on the talk page for geth dropships? SpartHawg948 20:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Dropship weapons In ME2, the one dropship you see is armed with some sort of downward-facing siege pulse- it uses this weapon to kill some quarians in an entrenched position and collapse a pillar. UERD 00:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Further Analysis proves Geth Cruiser's existance. Here we can see the Geth Cruisers. They lack the "claws" of the Geth Dropships as seen here. Furthermore, during the Project freewalker mission That is not a Dropship, clearly that is a capital ship. And the final piece of evidence. See the small ships in Sovereigns shadow? Look very closely and you can see the "claws" of the Geth Dropships, as you can all see they are a fraction of the size of the Geth Cruisers. :Ok... so, despite the fact that none of these ships have ever been canonically called cruisers, and despite the fact that none of them match the profile of the one and only image we know is of a geth cruiser (a piece of concept art), these pictures and original research prove their existence? Hmmm... sorry. You'll need to find something a little more... canonical. SpartHawg948 03:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm using the term 'Cruiser' lightly. Clearly these are not dropships, but capital ships. During Tali's recruitment, one of the quarians even says. 'A geth patrol ship came by, then dropship''s'' started raining on our position. Meaning the Geth ship carries dropships. You want canonical proof, very well. Go too Harrot's Emporium on Omega. Go to Model 13. Says Geth Ship. Read the description. It says A small model of a get cruiser typical of the kind involved in the battle of the Citadel. Also, just because something doesn't match concept art...really? I guess that's not saren we're fighting, because he doesn't have a cane and isn't dressed in robes. Bro, concept arts are just that, a concept, the actual designs are often much different.--Councilor 'Rumilee 12:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to get too involved in this, but you should be aware that the model geth ship you purchase in ME2 is explicitly labeled a dropship. You changing the name to "Geth Cruiser" in the articles here isn't going to change it in the game. -- Commdor (Talk) 13:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious? I just went to Omega in my save game. I just posted a direct in game quote. A small model of a get cruiser typical of the kind involved in the battle of the Citadel. But since you don't believe me, here is indisputable proof. --Councilor 'Rumilee 14:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you're right, it doesn't say it's a geth dropship. It says it's a "Geth Ship". I'll make the necessary corrections. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::And all this proves is that the model was misnamed, which has been corrected. I also have to call that into question because the Sovereign description says "a small ship model of the geth flagship destroyed at the Battle of the Citadel" (emephsis added). Now we all know that the geth didn't build Sovereign, so I really have to question whether that cruiser description is accurate. It seems bias, and part of the cover up the Council is participating in, like the Sovereign model description. The Sovereign model description is inaccurate so how do we know that this description, which is written in universe after the geth attack, is inaccurate or accurate. We don't. Lancer1289 16:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Councilor 'Rumilee, get this straight (and pardon me if this argument has been made already, I skimmed this) MODELS DESCRIPTIONS ARE NOT INDISPUTABLE PROOF. After all, if we're to take the model's word, that shuttle the Normandy SR-2 carries around is not actually a UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle at all. Gatatog Uvenk's ship, on the other hand, is. And the model description you cite states that the geth cruisers were there, not that they were the ships we actually saw. SpartHawg948 17:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Did you just ignore the rest of my argument? What about how small the dropships appear in comparison too the Cruisers. According to inverse statements, the galaxy believes that Sovereign was a geth ship, so yes a model bought in verse will refer to it as a 'Geth' ship. The Shuttle is just a mistake, The Cruiser has a different profile from the Dropship. Not to mention if you just look at the Geth Ship during Project freewalker, you can clearly see that is not a Geth Dropship, its far larger than the Normandy. If you look at the cutscene where the Alliance saves the Ascension, you can see clearly that the Geth Ship dwarfs the Normandy. Unless you want to say that the Alliance and Turian Cruisers are also wrong, it still holds weight. Especially when those ships weren't identified until ME2. Again, look at the profile, the way to tell the Geth Cruiser apart from the dropships, is by looking at the underside, Cruisers lack the 'claws' of the Dropships. Dropships are also frigate sized. Not to mention that it would make no sense for a warship with the firepower of the Asari fleet to be threatened by a few Dropships.--Councilor 'Rumilee 21:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a question, since you are basing this whole thing off of the claws that dropships have, did you ever consider that the claws can, oh I don't know, retract into the ship? Since most landing gear, which this seems to be the equivilent of, usually does on large vessels. One example of this is in Star Trek, with the USS Voyager, her gear retracts. Lancer1289 21:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the Alliance and turian cruisers were identified well before Mass Effect 2. So there's that. The fact remains that the ships you claim are cruisers have not been identified as such. This seems to be what you are ignoring. You have presented no solid evidence that the ships seen in ME are cruisers, and when presented with evidence that disputes your claims, you blindly dismiss it. SpartHawg948 21:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Didn't someone else do this in the past as well, dismiss any evidence that disputed their claims? And we all know how that one turned out. Lancer1289 21:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::So yeah, did some checking, and the turian cruisers were known to be cruisers as soon as ME came out. It's on the bonus disc though, so I can see how it may have been missed if a person doesn't have that. And the Alliance cruisers were, at the very least, definitively identified as Alliance cruisers here on this site well over a year ago, and may have been id'd as Alliance cruisers elsewhere even earlier. SpartHawg948 21:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree that the ship isn't a Dropship, it's too large, but that doesn't mean it's a Cruiser. It could be any kind of geth ship. You just took a picture of a geth ship and said "Yeah, that over there is a Cruiser.". I could say that fish can fly, but it doesn't mean it's true. Prove that what you're showing is a Cruiser, and we'll all accept it. So far, you haven't done this. I'm sorry, but we need a little more info, from better sources, before any of this can be accepted as true. Arbington 21:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I'm on to your little ruse here, Arbington! I present: Exhibit A!!! :P SpartHawg948 21:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC)